


I don't want to coming out

by SoftBoy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C-137 cest - Freeform, C-137 universe, Coming Out, Drammatico, Gay Morty Smith, Incest, M/M, OC, Un po' di Angst, accenni di autolesionismo, altri tag da aggiungere, e anche insicuro, ha paura di fare coming out, inizio della relazione, morty si sente stupido, primo bacio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoy/pseuds/SoftBoy
Summary: Beh, se la sua famiglia e l'intera scuola l'avessero scoperto, il fatto di essere stupido sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei suoi problemi. Già immaginava le fragorose risate di scherno dei suoi compagni, suo padre che lo chiamava "finocchio", sua madre che piangeva chiedendosi che cosa avesse sbagliato, Summer l'avrebbe ripudiato e Rick… No, non voleva nemmeno immaginarlo.





	I don't want to coming out

# I don’t want to coming out 

Non era il membro più intelligente della sua famiglia — e chi lo era, in confronto a Rick?- lo sapeva bene. 

Era uno spreco di materia grigia, un agglomerato di inutilità e stupidaggine. Rick e anche i suoi familiari sapevano come ferire con le parole.

Un giorno, fra i banchi di scuola e le pazze avventure con suo nonno, si era chiesto se avessero ragione, se tutti quegli insulti fossero sensati. E le urla dei suoi compagni di classe e di Rick furono la risposta: _sì, era stupido._

Era stupido quando andava male ai compiti in classe.

Era stupido quando passava l’arma sbagliata a suo nonno durante una sparatoria.

Era stupido quando si svegliava di soprassalto dopo aver fatto strani sogni su Noah Centineo. 

Era stupido quando rideva, mangiava, respirava.

Tutto in lui era stupido.

Forse era tutta colpa dei pessimi geni di suo padre, forse era colpa sua per essere nato- con quella voce cigolante e fastidiosa, con quei capelli riccioluti e crespi, con quella ciccia che non se ne andava mai.

Davvero, perché doveva continuare così? Perché doveva continuare a guardarsi intorno e vedere gente mille volte migliore di lui in qualcosa?

Per esempio, sua sorella Summer era un genio, in confronto a lui. Avendo ereditato da sua madre — e di conseguenza anche da Rick-lei era molto più sveglia, riusciva a far funzionare gli ingranaggi del suo cervello molto meglio di lui. Era in qualche modo l’orgoglio dei suoi genitori e della società- la classica ragazza un po' superficiale, etero (quindi considerata normale), che prendeva voti alti a scuola e che aveva un buon numero di amici.

Morty era esattamente l’opposto.

Niente amici con cui uscire, a scuola il voto più alto a cui poteva ambire era il 3 e… Dio, forse era gay?

Beh, se la sua famiglia e l’intera scuola l’avessero scoperto, il fatto di essere stupido sarebbe stato l’ultimo dei suoi problemi. Già immaginava le fragorose risate di scherno dei suoi compagni, suo padre che lo chiamava “finocchio”, sua madre che piangeva chiedendosi che cosa avesse sbagliato, Summer l’avrebbe ripudiato e Rick… No, non voleva nemmeno immaginarlo.

Forse l’avrebbe preso in giro, l’avrebbe etichettato come “frocio”, si sarebbe chiesto cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui, l’avrebbe ripudiato, tutte queste cose insieme, e poi…

E poi non voleva davvero saperlo. Proprio come non voleva perdere quel pizzico di simpatia che la sua famiglia provava per lui, le partite che guardava con suo padre, le ore passate a cucinare con sua madre, il tempo passato a spettegolare con Summer sulle sue amiche, le avventure con Rick.

Rick…

Non voleva perdersi tutto questo, non voleva perdere Rick.

E quindi, nonostante il gran stupido che era, decise di prendere la decisione più intelligente di tutte quelle che aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita.

Giurò che sarebbe rimasto in silenzio, muto, nonostante tutto.

Sarebbe rimasto muto quando suo padre avrebbe detto “Perché questi gay del cazzo vogliono dei diritti?!” commentando una sfilata del pride. Sarebbe andato in camera sua, come se nulla fosse, mentre moriva dentro, perdendosi suo nonno e sua sorella dare del coglione a Jerry.

Non avrebbe fiatato nemmeno quando Rick lo prenderebbe in giro perché alla sua età non aveva neanche baciato una ragazza. Oppure quando suo nonno in una buona fede che non avrebbe mai coinciliato con Rick — forse lui lo sapeva e faceva ciò solo per farlo stare male. Sì, sicuramente lo sapeva — lo spronava a provarci con chiunque dovesse essere di sesso femminile. Era difficile da dire, visto che si trattava molto spesso di alieni. Arrossiva, imbarazzato, ma non sarebbe uscito il suo segreto da lui.

Le parole erano serrate nella sua bocca mentre sua sorella piangeva, disperata, chiedendosi con chi l’avesse mai tradita il suo ormai ex ragazzo.

_Bravo, Morty, oltre ad essere stupido sei pure stronzo._

E da solo avrebbe capito che infondo i tagli così vicini alle vene non fanno più di tanto male, mentre assaporava le sue stesse lacrime e chiedendosi che cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi questo.

Non avrebbe mai confessato nemmeno quando sarebbe stato colto in fragrante in un gay bar, da Rick e Summer, mentre quest’ultima aveva deciso bene di partire per stalkerare il suo ex, il quale era stato beccato fare un balletto piccante con Morty.

Nessuna parola, tranne la delusione negli occhi di Summer, la vergogna nei propri e lo sguardo come sempre indecifrabile di Rick.

Sua sorella lo odiava, ricambiando quella cieca invidia che lui aveva sempre provato nei suoi confronti.

Non gli parlava, non gli chiedeva più della sua giornata, nulla. Il loro silenzio era più che un dialogo esaustivo.

Rick apparentemente era insofferente alla situazione. Faceva l’indifferente. Morty forse non era il più atletico o il migliore in logica, ma sapeva riconoscere gli stati d’animo delle persone, dai loro movimenti, dai loro sguardi, ed era chiaro, limpido come l’acqua: qualcosa non andava.

Durante l’ora di cena si sofferma a guardarlo, per capire un po' di più. Niente, nessun indizio. Guardò verso i suoi genitori, troppo impegnati a litigare per prestare attenzione a Summer che fulminava con lo sguardo Morty, il quale in tutta risposta dava scuse silenziose.

Rick dopo aver bevuto dalla sua fiaschetta se ne andò, spazientito.

Il ragazzo intanto sentiva come se l’aria — gli insulti che _sapeva_ che Summer gli stava lanciando — sembravano soffocarlo.

Decise che forse era l’ora di smettere di giocare con il cibo e di andare da Rick. Si alzò dal tavolo e diede un’occhiata ai suoi genitori. Apparentemente loro erano all’oscuro della omosessualità del loro figlio più piccolo.

_Summer è stata una sorella fantastica, non l’ha detto a nessuno, tu sei un vero pezzo di merda._

Ignorò le lacrime che gli offuscavano leggermente la vista e si diresse nel garage notando, con sua sorpresa, che Rick non c’era.

Sospirò e si diresse verso la camera di suo nonno, probabilmente era lì.

Oppure se n’era andato per sempre. Di solito succedeva così, all’improvviso, quando meno te lo aspettavi. I Morty abbandonati lo avevano avvertito.

Quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta sentì lo stomaco contorcersi, la gola farsi estremamente secca che dovette deglutire e l’ansia farsi prepotente nella sua testa e nel suo corpo. Inspirò ed espirò. Aveva fatto di peggio in passato, come uccidere alieni, ma niente sembrava peggio di fare coming out con suo nonno. Beh, la sua lingua sul petto dell’ex di Summer aveva fatto coming out per lui, ma dettagli.

Con il coraggio che non avrebbe mai creduto di possedere, bussò alla porta e non sentendo alcuna risposta, tranne il frantumarsi di qualcosa di vetro decise di entrare anche senza l’esplicito consenso.

_Almeno non se n’era andato._

“Rick?” quella che doveva essere una domanda posta con un tono freddo, sembrò un piagnucolio.

“C-che cosa c’è, MUORGty?” chiese lo scienziato, prendendo una nuova bottiglia di vino, ignorando quella che era appena caduta a terra, sporcando il pavimento e leggermente anche i suoi pantaloni.

Morty lo osservò: era seduto per terra, la schiena appoggiata alla brandina su cui avrebbe dovuto dormire — ma quasi sempre si addormentava ubriaco sul letto del moro —, l’espressione di quando non era del tutto ubriaco ma era sulla buona strada per l’esserlo.

Morty si accasciò sul materasso ricoperto da una trapunta verde militare e commentò, con un tono premuroso ma cercando comunque di rimproverarlo, “Non dovresti bere”

“W-wow, Morty, dimmi un’altra cosa che già so!” il sarcasmo di Rick era prepotente anche da ubriaco, Morty decise semplicemente di ignorarlo “E dimmi perché cazzo sei qui”

“P-perché sono qui?! D-davvero?! Dopo tutto quello che è successo tu hai pure il coraggio di chiedermelo?!” sbuffò Morty, visibilmente irritato, incrociando le braccia. Poi il suo tono si trasformò da arrabbiato in malinconico: “S-summer mi odia e t-tu non fai altro che ignorarmi da giorni! È perché s-sono gay? Perché sono uno stupido?” Le lacrime scendevano prepotenti sulle sue guance paffute e rosate. Sentì Rick trascinarlo giù, per fare in modo che si sedesse vicino a lui, e appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto. “Shhh, smettila di piangere, piccola merdina”

Morty non si rese mai conto fino a quel momento quanto Rick potesse essere dolce da ubriaco. Beh, tranne quando cercava di ucciderlo. Era tanto dolce quanto pericoloso, si disse. Sotto l’effetto dell’alcol esprimeva il suo lato umano, quello che tentava di nascondere perché fastidioso e pericoloso — per lui e per chi provasse qualche tipo di interesse —, si liberava dalla sua corazza di calcoli matematici e schemi, sembrando quasi una persona normale come tutte le altre.

“S-sapevo già che eri gay, comunque” borbottò suo nonno, emettendo un rutto subito dopo. “D-davvero, coglioncello, hai qui Rick Sanchez, l’uomo più intelligente dell’universo, quasi al pari di un Dio, che non esiste e quindi può essere già considerato come tale, e credi che non riesca a capire se un _bobo_ come te è gay o no?”

Morty sorrise, apprezzando l’accettazione silenziosa di suo nonno. Almeno c’era qualcuno che era dalla sua parte.

“M-ma come faccio con Summer? H-ho davvero combinato un casino! Ho proprio cagato fuori dal vaso! Lei ora mi odia per un ragazzo di cui non mi ricordo nemmeno il nome, lo giuro, davvero. E per un coglione qualsiasi mi becco la merda. Io.. Io davvero, non so cosa fare, mi dispiace così tanto…”

Ricominciò a piangere, disperato. Quella situazione era così fottuta. Era nella merda fino al collo e un po' sentiva che era colpa sua, perché effettivamente ci si era lanciato dentro. Aveva visto il primo ragazzo che era stato amichevole con lui ed eccolo a nascondere la sua relazione clandestina di tre giorni con il fidanzato di Summer.

“C-cavolo, MUORGty, dovresti smetterla di piangere così tanto! Hai sedici anni, sii uomo!” si spazientì Rick, che aveva appena finito di sorseggiare la sua bottiglia di vino. Ma questo non sembrò aiutare il nipote, che continuò a piangere a dirotto, finché l’anziano non gli asciugò una lacrima con il pollice e iniziò ad accarezzargli dolcemente il viso. Morty squittii sorpreso.

_Era decisamente ubriaco._

“Ehi, Morty, r-riuscirem-riuscirai a trovare una soluzione. Il nonno è con te, amico” Gli offrì quello che doveva sembrare un sorriso sincero e Morty lo accettò, abbozzando anche lui uno. “E-e poi secondo me ha sbagliato Summer! Dai, si vede da un kilometro che quel tipo è dell’altra sponda!”

“Sì, infatti!” Concordò Morty, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Rick, godendosi il silenzio e le carezze che non cessavano, ma meglio così.

_Quanto devi essere ubriaco, Rick?_

Morty essendo così vicino non poté non notare l’odore di colonia che spesso suo nonno portava. Aveva un profumo abbastanza forte, mischiato a quello ordinario della pelle di Rick. Oh, quello l’avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille. Sentì anche il suo respiro, così caldo e così semplicemente _suo,_ che trovava quest’insieme di odori e sensazioni così inebriante.

Poi passò a guardare dritto a sè, non potendo fare a meno di notare quanto fossero lunghe e magre le gambe di Rick in confronto alle sue. Si sentiva così piccolo ma al contempo così protetto. E forse Morty era uno dei pochi esseri all’universo, ad avere la sua protezione.

È una sensazione bellissima e bruttissima allo stesso tempo, che gli scalda il cuore e gli stringe lo stomaco.

Si sente speciale ma inutile perché non potrà mai ricambiare in qualche modo. Chissà cosa potrebbe fare…

“Sei un bravo ragazzo, MorMort” Morty incrocia il suo sguardo e nota qualcosa di diverso, che non aveva mai visto prima “E sai, quel Paul o come cazzo si chiama non ha tutte le colpe” inizia Rick e suo nipote non può fare a meno di dargli uno sguardo stupido — quasi incredulo. “D-davvero, Morty, non posso biasimarlo. Chi resisterebbe con uno come te vicino?” Il castano non ha nemmeno il tempo di elaborare ciò che gli è stato detto che si ritrova le labbra spaventosamente vicino alle sue e in me che non si dica, sente la lingua di Rick farsi spazio fra le sue labbra, la sua bocca e il briciolo di moralità che gli era rimasta. Non ha proprio la minima idea di come reagire — era come se non gli dovesse piacere ma tutto se stesso stava gridando di ricevere ancora di più.

Il bacio di Rick è feroce, come se fosse un leone affamato e Morty la sua preda preferita. Il ragazzo decide di lasciarsi trasportare dalla passione feroce e frenetica di Rick, mettendo in atto ciò che aveva imparato in tre giorni da quel Paul del cazzo.

“Rick…” mormora completamente preso dall’altro, in pausa per cercare di riprendere fiato, ma fu subito rincollato alle labbra di Rick, che avidamente non l’avrebbe lasciato così facilmente. 

Oh era — erano — così fottuti.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! ^O^  
> Spero che questa fic vi sia piaciuta :3. Sinceramente non so nemmeno io perchè l'abbia scritta, ma boh, mi sono sempre immaginato che Morty fosse segretamente gay - e avesse una cotta per tipo tutti i fidanzati di Summer hahaha.


End file.
